haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Kei Tsukishima/Image Gallery
Manga Design and sketches Kei Tsukishima CharaProfile.png Chiyukishima.png Getting a High-Five.png Idle Thoughts.png Joy.png Sleep Mode.png Sleeping Mask.png Small Eaters Championship.png The Lethargy Players Lethargicalky Introducing.png What, you bastard.png Covers Chapter 34.png Chapter 94.png Chapter 169.png Chapter 237.jpg Shosetsuban 4.png Volume 2 Back Cover.png Vol 2 english back cover.jpg Volume 10.png Vol 10 english cover.jpg Volume 12.png Vol 12 eng cover.jpg Volume 19.png Volume 21 Inner Cover.png Color works Haikyuu One Shot.png Chapter 1.PNG Chapter 9.png Chapter 24.png Chapter 30.png Chapter 49.png Chapter 65.png Chapter 80.png Chapter 85.png Chapter 103.jpg Chapter 109.png Chapter 116.png Chapter 123.png Chapter 142.png Chapter 150.png Chapter 163.png Chapter 189.jpg Chapter 204.jpg Chapter 220.png Chapter 224.jpg Chapter 238.jpg Chapter 250.jpg Chapter 281.jpg Chapter 290.png Manga panels and pages Shimmer Tsukky.png Tsukki Hiding Behind a Shield.png Volume 6 Side Cover.png Hinatas first quickstrike.png Chapter 11.png|Chapter 11 cover Chapter 23.png|Chapter 23 cover Chapter 26.png|Chapter 26 cover Chapter 27.png|Chapter 27 cover Chapter 28.png|Chapter 28 cover Chapter 33.png|Chapter 33 cover Tsukki-headphones.png Chapter 55.png|Chapter 55 cover Chapter 59.png|Chapter 59 cover Tobio3.jpg Chapter 74.png|Chapter 74 cover CUTIIEE.png Chapter 88.png|Chapter 88 cover TsukishimaYamaguchi1.jpg Chapter 89.png|Chapter 89 cover (flashback) Chapter 91.png|Chapter 91 cover Karasuno92-11.png Anime Character designs and promotional Kei Tsukishima Cover.png Tsukishima Character Design.jpg Karasuno Team.png Haikyū anime.PNG|Season 1 promo Haikyuu Poster.png|Season 2 promo Gekijō-ban Haikyu Owari to Hajimari Key Visual.jpg Gekijō-ban Haikyu Shōsha to Haisha Key Visual.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg|Season one ending Screencaps TsukishimaYamaguchi S2E8.png|Saving Yamaguchi from bullies Tsukishima2.png|As an elementary school student SmallGiant1.png|Watching his brother's match Kei Tsukishima.PNG|First Appearance Capture.PNG|Crashing Hinata and Kageyama's practice TsukishimaHinataKageyama S1E3.png TsukishimaYamaguchi.png Yamaguchi S1E3.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-07-20h37m17s232.png TsukishimaKageyama1.png Hinata Kageyama vs Tsukishima Tadashi.png|Hinata announces that he'll defeat Tsukishima TsukishimaYamaguchiDaichiKageyama S1E4.png The View From the Summit.png Yamaguchi S1E4.png Season 1 Episode 5-Tsukishima.png Season 1 Episode 5-jackets.png The new members.png Anaka2.jpg Tanaka1.png|Intimidating Kindaichi and Yahaba Haikyuu6.jpg Kageyama tsukishima ennoshita iwaizumi S1E6.png Oikawa Karasuno S1E7.png S1E8 Karasuno.png|Nishinoya teaches the underclassmen how to receive properly Karasuno9.png Haikyuu11.png|Karasuno and Nekoma meet for the first time Karasuno2.png Karasuno10.png Karasuno1.png Daichi2 S1E16.png|Ikejiri wishes Karasuno good luck in its next matches Haikyuu18.jpeg Evolution.png KageyamaAndTsukishima.png JIFAfbW.png SzLiTnv.png|Teased by Tanaka and Nishinoya Karasuno3.png Karasuno5.jpeg Season final end card.PNG FirstYears S2E2.png|Hinata and Kageyama asking for Tsukishima to help them study FirstYears-1 S2E2.png S2E2-0.png Karasuno S2E2.png Karasuno11.png Episode 7- Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo and Tsukishima.png Episode 7- Tsukishima, Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi.png TsukishimaBokuto.png|Teasing Bokuto about his height Season 2 Episode 9-0.png Season 2 Episode 9.png Karasuno.png Cog-2 S2E10.png Akaashi Keiji.png Above-S2E11.png S2E12- Let the Games Begin.png Karasuno6.png A Simple and Pure Strength-0.png TsukishimaS2E14.png|Akiteru invites Tsukishima to a game CatsOwlsCrowS2E14.png TsukishimaAkaizawaS2E14.png|Training with Akiteru and his team Etank gaming-smug tsukishima.jpg Karasuno7.png HinataAone1.png Flyingfish.PNG Karasuno8.png S2E25.png|Ushijima challenges Karasuno S3E2.png|Failing to defend against Ushijima's attack S3E4.png|Tsukishima gets serious S3E5.png S3E9.png S3E10.png|Ushijima overwhelms Tsukishima Stage Play First Run Cast.jpg 2ndRunCast.jpg Revivial Cast.jpg Promotional Flyer (I).jpg Winners and losers cast.jpg Engeki exhibition visual.jpg Merchandise Kei nendo.jpg Tsukishima nendroid extra bonus rubber strap.jpg FLYHIGH BURNOUTSYNDROMES.jpg 4th Key Visual.png|4th Key Visual Haikyuu s2.jpg Hq calendar 2017 5.jpg HQ S2 OST Vol.2.jpg HQS3 OST.jpg I'm a Believer.png Karasuno Uniform.jpg Karasuno vobaca card.png Mashi Mashi NICO-Touches-the-Walls.jpg Sawamura,tsukishima,sugawara.jpg Shosetsuban 7 pre order art.jpg Sln 9.jpg Sugawara, tsukishima and kageyama.png Tsukishima august.jpg Vol 2.jpg Vol 9.jpg Yamatsuki clear file.jpg 2015 hq calendar cover.jpg Imagination single cover.PNG IMG 8685.png IMG 8928.jpg IMG 9015.PNG Category:Character Subpages Category:Images of Kei Tsukishima